Teen Wolf Saving Beacon's Hill
by sue1982
Summary: After seing his Pack and Town being destroyed by Hunter's Stiles make on last gamble and invoke a very ancient spell to take him back to the past, Can Stiles save the Hale's? Or will history repeat itself? Can he keep his town and the love of his life alive? Or will the Hunter's win again?
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

'

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Teen Wolf canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf,Teen Wolf belong's to Russell Mulcahy.

Teen Wolf; Saving Beacon's Hill.

* * *

Stiles was running he didn't care where he was going the only thing he was thinking at the moment was to get away from Beacon's hills as fast as he could.

He knew they were looking for him,But he somehow managed to escape them,He covered his tracks the way his father and mister Argent taught him, But he knew it was a matter of time before they track him down.

Stiles manage to find a hunting Cavin in the middle of the national park,He decided to take refuge in the Cavin in the hope to complete the ritual.

''Oh come one work damned!'' Stiles snarled at the runes he was currently standing on, His eyes when wide when he saw the Runes started to glow;

''Yes! It works'' Stiles exclaimed when suddenly the door of the Cavin was kicked open a few hunter's rushed in pointing their weapon's at him,A beautiful dark hair woman walked in pointing her crossbow at Stiles who snarled at her.

''Oh look what the cat dragged in?! Miss Allison Argent ''He spat out the name like it was poison.

''Give up Stiles you guys lost! Everyone is death!'' Allison yelled.

''And who's fault is that Uh! It's your fault! You fucking Argent's! '' Stiles roared.

'' I know the pain you must be feeling right now, But you need to stop Stiles the game is over'' Allison said with a mocking voice that made Stiles blood boil.

''Who said the game is over?''Stiles said with a smirk on his face.''The game is over when every single one of you fucking hunter's are DEATH!''Stiles roared He took out the detonator from behind his back let out a maniacal laughed when he saw Allison and her Hunter's buddy's back away.

''T's, Ts, Ts, Allison did you really expect me to let you and your friend's walk out of here alive? It's clearly you forgot who you are dealing with! I was the Brain's behind every single operation the Hale Pack came up with'' Stiles said, smirking at Allison who was staring at Stiles with fearful eyes.

'' Stiles if you detonate that bomb you will die too'' Allison said with a calm voice, But deep down she was scared she knew what Stiles was capable of doing.

'' Ha! Like I care about that! So long I manage to take you out I'll die happy! Have a nice trip to Hell!'' Stiles snarled he pushed the buttom while at the same time he activated the Runes with a white flash Stiles saw how his body started to disappear the last thing Stiles saw was Allison explode together with her Hunter friend's.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Teen Wolf canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf belong's to Russell Mulcahy.

Teen Wolf; Saving Beacon's Hill's;Home Sweet Home!

* * *

Stiles woke up with a gasps traying to control his raging heart, With a shocked look on his face, He started to check himself with his hand's;

''Thank god! It look's like I made it intact!'' He sighted than he took a good look at himself with frowned on his face He said out loud '' Great It's look's like I am small again,Just when I manage to be as tall as Scott!''

But Stiles wás interrupted by his mother who walked into his room with a bright smile on her face saying;

'' Oh! youre awake Sweety?! Good! You better go wash up so we can go to the Zoo!''

Stiles snapped himself from his shock '' The Zoo?'' He asks with a confuse look on his face.

Claudia looked at her son with narrowed eyes '' Stiles are you okay? Remember? You beg your father to take you to the Zoo on your birthday?''

''Oh yeah, I forgot! Is Scott coming to? He better be! He promised that he would come!''Stiles said, smiling with a goofy smile on his face.

'' Yeah sweety Scott is coming too, Now go brush your teeth's so that you can have breakfast'' Claudia said, hugging Stiles She whispers in his ear'' Happy Birthday honey! I see you down stairs' With that said she left oblivious to the internal turmoil her son was having.

'' _Oh_ my_ god ! She is as beautiful as I remember her!_ Stiles thought looking at the retreating back of his mother,Stiles jumped up from his bed and when to wash up after having breakfast with his parent's he together with Scott,Ms MCcall and his Parent's when to all spend a wonderful day with his family and friend's.

After he came back and made sure that his parent's were asleep Stiles decided to write up his game plan. He took out a pen and paper and started to write down his to do list.

'' Okay 01-Prevent the Hales Fire!''

''02 prevent Scott getting bitten by Peter''

''03 Make sure that Scott never gets bitten'' Stiles knew that all the thing's that happen in Beacon's Hill's were because of Scott ineptitude as a leader.

''04 Make friend's with Matt, Erica, Isaac, Boyld and Danny''

''05 Kill the Darah before she can continue with her quest''

''06 Stop the Alpha Pack''

''07 Kill the Argent's especially Allison Argent''

With a happy smile on his face Stiles when to bed dreaming about Allison Argent's death.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Teen Wolf canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf,Teen Wolf belong's to Russell Mulcahy.

Teen Wolf; Saving Beacon's Hill;The Secret of Claudia Stilinski!

* * *

Stiles was in the living room pretending to be playing with his toys when he saw his mother sneak into the basement, He narrowed his eyes and decided to follow her.

He tipped tow down the basement, He stood quietly watching his mother cry while she was touching a black looking trunk with a golden arrow on the top.

He watched how she opened the lid of the Trunk pulling out a huge rectangular box, Stiles eyes when wide when he saw his mother pulling out 2 bow's the first one he recognized as one of the Bow's that Allison used to have it was a modern recurve bow and the second was a traditional Hunnic bow.

Stiles couldn't take his eyes away from his mother ''_ What the Hell! My mother was a Hunter?! Why did father never'' _Stiles eyes when wide ''_ Oh my god! Dad knew! He knew that she was a Hunter! That's why he never wanted me to open that god damn trunk! '' _Stiles yelled in his head, Looking with wide eyes at his mother ''_ If she is a hunter I make her teach me! So when the Argent's come to Beacon hill I will be prepared for them'' _

With a conviction is his eyes he let out a gasp's gaining his mother's attention who turned around looking at Stiles with wide eyes,She was shocked seing Stiles standing there she started to wiping away the tear's from her face She smiled at him;

'' What are you doing there Sweety? Why aren't you playing with your car's?''

'' You were being sneaky?! I thought you were planning something fun for me and Dad! You always Do when you're being sneaky like now!'' Stiles said, pouting cutely making his mother let out a laugh she stood up and walked up to Stiles.

''No, I am not planning anything fun for you and your Dad, I was just looking at some old stuff'' Claudia said smiling.

Stiles let his eyes wide when he looked at the Bow's he ran past his mother who tried to stop him, He kneeled down in front of the Bow's he slightly let his finger's go over the bow's.

''Are these like we saw those people using on that Tv show we saw on Sunday?'' He asks looking at his mother with wide eyes.

'' Yes they are'' She answered cautiously she didn't want to get her hopes up, She knew that Stiles was not someone who liked doing sport's.

'' So cool! I wish I could do it! Those people looked like those old warrior's from ancient china!'' Stiles said with a bright smile meanwhile in his head, he was yelling ''_ Please fall for it! Please '' _Stiles yelled In his head.

''Really? Would you really do it? ''She asks cautiously.

''_Yes! _S_he fell for it ''_ Stiles yelled in his head while he smiled at her saying;

'' Are you kidding me! Of course I would try it! Do you know how cool that would be, It would be awesome Mommy!''

''Í will talk it over with your Dad and if he says yes, then I will teach you Archery and Martial Art's'' She closed the lid of the trunk, then she took Stiles by his hand's and walk him out of the basement.

Later that night Stiles were slowly creeping down the stair's when he heard yelling coming from the living room.

''Damned Claudia you promise that you will never teach Stiles!''John Stilinski yelled.

''Come on John! Do you know how long I dreamed about teaching my baby my Family Hystorie?'' Claudia asks John Who narrowed his eyes at his wife.

''I don't want him to get hurt Claudia!'' John said with a serious voice.

I just want him to know how to defend himself!'' Claudia said standing up in front of her husband.

'' Stiles is a delicate boy Claudia, That is one of mayor reason's why we decided not to teach him in the first place!'' John yelled.

Stiles eyes when wide at his father's word's ''_ Waite a second! We? Why would Dad say We?! What the hell is going on! Are both my parent's Hunter's?'' Stiles ask himself with a confused look on his face._ He turned back his attention to his fighting parent's.

''John! You and I both know that if my enemies and THEM find out that I am still alive, They wouldn't think twice in hurting our Genim just so they could Hurt me! I can't not afford to leave my only Heir unprotected!''Claudia yelled with a serious look on her face. She hugged John and Whispered in Polish ''Proszę pozwól chronić mi naszego Genim Please John''

''Fine! John said throwing his hand's in the air '' You can start teaching him, He is old enough for your training regime anyway, And since you use those painting exhibitions of yours to go hunting you can take him with you'' John said walking to the kitchen's while Stiles tip toe quietly to his room.

* * *

What Claudia whisper in Polish is PLease Let me Protect our Genim.

I got a translating site who translated from english to Polish and I double checked it with google.

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

The Reason I incorporated Stiles mother being a hunter and I loup-Garou is because I wanted Stiles to have something special like everyone els, I mean Allison is a hunter and she knows how to use a Bow,Lydia is a banshee,Danny is a genius with électronic's,Kira is a Kitsune, The only on who doesn't have some cool power's is Stiles the only thing he is good at is research and that was almost taken over by Lydia,So I hope you guys like my extra surprise and sorry for the delay here is chapter 4 for enjoy!

* * *

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Teen Wolf canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf,Teen Wolf belong's to Russell Mulcahy.

Teen Wolf; Saving Beacon's Hill;Learning the family History & Secret's.

* * *

Stiles were currently sitting with his mother on his bed, she had a thick book with her that had stiles very curious.

The book was covered in Black Silk and had a a Golden arrow embroidered on it.

She started to petting the book like it was a family pet smiling at Stiles she said;

''This Honey is our family Grimoire, It's the only thing I manage to take from my home, at home that you could have been raised in if Your Grand Father wasn't such power Hungry''

''Power hungry?'' Stiles ask looking as innocent as he could.

''Yes sweety, you see our family is one of the oldest Hunter's family's in existence, We are older than the Argent's and we are also known to have warlock's and Witches born from our line, It all started when The patriarch of our family Vladislav Rurikovich Who was a Merchant fell in love with a Polish woman called Julita who lived in Poland in the 6th century.

Following his Heart he moved from the south of Russia to Poland after getting attacked in the wood's and loosing the love of his live he left his business and turned into a Hunter after he Remarried to a Rumanian woman called Daciana he continue to passed down his knowledge of hunting to his children, And that sweety is how the Rurikovich Hunter's family was formed''

Claudia said, looking at her 5 year old son who was looking at her with wide eyes of wonder and awe.

In the meantime Stiles was in shock.

''_ Holly Mother of God! My mother's family is older than Allison's! In your face bitch!_'' Stiles yelled in his head. But soon he broke out of his state of shock asking;

''Mommy? Are you going to teach me 'Russian?''

Claudia laugh ''Yes sweety, I will teach you how to speak Russian, Latin, arch Latin, I will also teach you your Great Grand Mother's language ''

''That would be so cool!'' Stiles yelled he was happy that he won't have to rely on Lydia to do research for him in old languages.

''Yes it is! There is also another secret that I want to tell you'' Claudia said motion for Stiles to come and sit on her Lap she wrapped her arm's around Stiles saying

'' Stiles there is a part of our family that no one know's about, Your mommy and her family can change into beautiful wolf's, But unlike those mean Werewolf Mommy told you about we can change at will, Unlike Those monster's we don't hurt people with our gift'' Claudia said waiting for her Son's reaction.

''_HOLLY FUCK I AM A WEREWOLF_!'' Stiles yelled in his head. He looked up at his mother '' I am a Werewolf too?'' He asks with wide eyes.

''Yes Honey! You are a true Blood Werewolf, You are a true Loup-Garou''Claudia said smiling.

'''Loup-Garou?'' Stiles asks he pretend to be confused ''What is that?''

''That mean's WereWolf in French Claudia said.

''But how come we are Werewolf?'' Stiles asks meanwhile he was screaming in his head ''_If I am a fucking WereWolf then why the fuck did Derek and the other Wolf's didn't smell it on me!' And the most important thing why the fuck didn't I never shift!'' _Stiles yelled in his head.

''Well the truth is that The Female Patriarch was a Loup-Garou she Ran away to escape an arranged marriage between her and an Heir to another Loup-Garou Clan when she literally ran into your Great Grand father, She never told him and he Died never knowing that his wife and children were on of those beast he was hunting'' Claudia said with a sad voice.

''But mommy? Why can't I not change into a wolf?''Stles asks with a confuse look on his face.

''Because sweety when I give birth to you I was in my Human form that is why you were born looking like a human baby, But don't worry, I will activate your shifting power with the next full Moon'' She said smiling she was happy her son was showing interest in her family inheritance.

''But won't the other Werewolf's smell us if we shift?'' Stiles asks.

'' No, Since we are born shape-shifters the bitten Werewolf and Born WereWolf's will only be able to smell us when we transformed in our wolf form, but they won't be able to smell us in our human form'' Claudia answered oblivious to her Son's inner turmoil.

''_ No wonder the pack never smelled My Inner Wolf!'' _Stiles yelled in his head '' _But this is good ,This way I will be able to keep up with the pack, I won't be helpless again!_ '' Stiles yelled in his head.

''But Mommy? Why do we hunt weird things if we are just like them?'' Stiles asks he could not understand why his mother's family kept hunting supernatural thing's when they were one them self.

'' No sweety we are not like those thing's we hunt! We only hunt those who had gone rabbit those who go around Putting human's to sleep,If we don't stop them?! We risk exposure and that is something we can not aloud, We already have enough trouble with those hunter's Clan's and rogue hunter's,We can't not afford getting the human's attention'' Claudia said with a serious look on her face.

''Oh, okay, I understand Mommy we only put to sleep those who are mean'' Stiles said smiling.

''Yes now mommy is going to leave why don't you go play with your toys, We will start your teaching's very soon so enjoy the freedom you now have! I am going to go and start on Dinner '' With that said she hugged Stiles before she walked out of his room leaving a smiling Stiles behind.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

TO ALL READER'S I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME THERE ARE ERROR'S IN MY GRAMMARMY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contain sex boy x boy love, violence, Death, you don't like this type of stories don't read you have been WARNED!.

This story does not follow the teen wolf Universe.

Disclaimer ;I do not own Teen Wolf Teen Wolf belongs to Russell Mulkahy.

Teen Wolf; Saving Beacon's Hill; Training and First moon!

* * *

Stiles training was brutal,

His training regime was hard but Stiles was determind to finish it, In the meantime he started to make friend's with Scott ,Mark ,Erica ,Boyd, Danny and of course Jackson, Since Jackson follow Danny like a lost puppy Stiles was forced to accept Jackson in his little group the other person he started to approach was Cora Hale since she was the same age as him he decided that if he wanted to get close to the Hales then the best way to do it was trough Cora.

Today he was deep in the wood's with his mother she was teaching him archery He was holding a small modern curve bow.

''Now sweetie you need to stand firm on both leg's'' Claudia said smiling at her son.

Stiles nodded his head and did what she said.

She help Stiles holding the bow straight then she corrected his mistakes. Stiles was happy that he manage to connect a few arrow's into a three.

Stiles saw himself improving day by day with his training.

Stiles training consisted of.

;( 01) How to build & hide camp fire's from potential enemies.

; (2) How to Track & evade potential enemies.

; (3) How to move around hunter's undetected.

;(4) How to hide your scent from other Werewolf's.

;(5) Running to increase stamina,

;(6) Russian language lesson's.

;(7)Anglo-Saxon language lesson's

;(8) Sword training.

;(9) Knife Training.

;(10) Weapon's straining.

;(11) Magic Training.

;(12) Rumanian Language lesson's .

For some reason Stiles decided to teach Scott Martial Art's he knew that the main reason Scott made such a bad Alpha was because he was untrained immature and half of his focus was on Allison. He also invited Cora to their sparing lesson's He was happy to see how Scott and Cora where getting better under his teaching's.

He knew that the Hales taught their kid's how to fight Werewolf's but he was 100% sure that they didn't taught the children how to fight Human's.

The first few day's in the wood's he saw that the Hales were watching their every move and it was a matter of time before Talia Hale decided to approach his mother.

Stiles was nervous, Today was going to be the day his mother was going to activate his shifting powers, He didn't know what to expect he seriously hoped that the process didn't hurt even do his mother assured him that it was painless.

They both where standing in a clearing in the middle of the forest, It was a piece of the forest that he had never seen before, The clearing was full of magic he could feel the magic cracking around his skin he took a good look around the clearing to memorize the place for later. He was broken out of his thought's by his mother.

''This clearing sweetie was used as a power circle by a coven of witches to extract power from the earth, Not many people knows about it, not even the Emissary that live here in Beacon's hill's knows about this place''

''_Holly shit! Deaton doesn't know about it?! Good the bastard doesn't need more power then what he already got, Talking of Deaton he is another traitor that I need to take care of as soon as possible!'' _Stiles yelled in his head. Stiles was interrupted by Claudia who continue saying;

''Don't worry sweetie I will teach you how to use this clearing make sure know on else find it, This clearing is a direct link to the Nemeton. Whoever control this clearing have full control over the Nemeton''

''_Holly shit! I hit the jackpot ! The first thing I need to do is put up heavy protection ward's around this area make__ sure that only my mom could get in '' _Stiles said to himself.

Claudia started to take of her clothes she motion for Stiles to do the same, Stiles was embarrassed he tried as much as he could to not look at his mother's naked body.

The sky was getting darker with the minutes the forest was getting quieter much to Stiles horror he didn't like it when the forest became so quiet most of his sad memories are with a quiet forest it reminded him of what happen in this forest in his own time line.

Together with his mother they waited for the moon to break thru the dark cloud's soon they were looking up to a huge moon that was illuminating the dark skies.

Claudia's eyes turn gold she smiled at Stiles saying;

'' Sweetie I want you to concentrate on mommy's eyes and followed my heart beat ''

Stiles nodded his head he keep looking into his mother's golden eyes, Stiles felt how his eyes change color they when from Light Brown to Yellow.

Stiles felt like he was in a trance he couldn't move he felt how his body started to ach soon he started to feel his body changing after a few minutes where used to be a 5 year old boy now stood a cute white arctic wolf Cub.

''_ Holly fuck ! I am a Wolf ! A thru Wolf! ''_ Stiles yelled in his head he started to turned around yipping in delight.

Meanwhile in the three's a few meter's away Talia Hale gasp's in shock she suspected that the wife of the Sheriff was Magical but she never ones thought of her being a Wolf.

''Honey did you know she was like us?!''Alexander Hale asks with huge wide eyes.

'' No I didn't know she was a Werewolf, And she is not a Werewolf like us she is a shape-shifter her kind is the original form of Werewolf. for us to not know that someone of the Royal Blood was living in Beacon's hill is a disgrace we should pay our respect as soon as we can '' Talia Hale said with a serious voice she could here Gasps coming from the three's around her she knew that the rest of the pack was listing to her conversation.

'' Yes of course Honey'' Alexander said with a serious voice.

''What is she doing? Aunty Talia? '' One of her nephew's asks.

''She is teaching her cub how to shift it seems that this is the first time the little one is shifting'' Talia said smiling looking down at the White Cub in the clearing. Talia's thought's were interrupted by stiles yipping.

''_Mommy! Mommy_ look!,_ look at me!'' _Stiles yipped before he tripped over his leg's falling on his snout.

'' _you look beautiful honey!'' _ Claudia yipped licking Stiles snout she was proud of her son she knew from the start that her baby would make a good wolf.

They spend a few more ours playing with each other before Claudia decided it was time for them to leave oblivious to the Werewolf pack in the three's.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Teen Wolf canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf Teen Wolf belongs to Russell Mulcahy.

Teen Wolf; Saving Beacon's Hill; The Pretend Seer!

* * *

Stiles was waiting at the dinner table for his mother to served the lasagna that she made.

Stiles could not wait to taste his mother's food again.

He was sitting on his favorite chair when his mother came with the hot casserole plate of lasagna she put it down on the table and started to cut a piece of lasagna for stiles after she served the food she sat down she smiled at Smiles saying;

'' why don't you say the grace sweetie?''

Stiles nodded his head cutely making Claudia gushes at him.

After he said the Grace they started to eat Stiles couldn't help to moan ''It's been a long time that I '' But Stiles stopped in mid sentence his eyes when wide noticing his slip up he closed his mouth by putting his hand's over his mouth.

''What is it? Sweetie what where you going to say?'' Claudia asks looking at Stiles with concerned eyes.

''Nothing Mommy you're food is Yummy'' Stiles said smiling innocently at his mother who narrowed her eyes at her son without saying anything else she continue eating while throwing concerned look's in Stiles direction. after they finish eating Stiles when to his room he sat on his bed thinking;

''_ I need to be careful I almost slipped up today! I can't not afford making error's like that! maybe I can pretend to be a Seer that way if I say something wrong Mom and dad won't be suspicious of me''_ Stiles nodded to himself

''_ Yes I will do that I can start by pretending to have nightmares over the Hales fire that way mother will be more on her guard and since she is friend's with Talia Hale she will try her best to keep that family alive yes I will do it tonight '' _ He when under his bedspread the figures of Batman & Robin on them he was hugging his favorite Teddy Bear when his Claudia walked in smiling at Stiles smiling at his mother Stiles asks shyly;

''Read me a story Mommy?''

''Wich story do want to hear?'' Claudia asks sitting on a Batman Puff sitting.

'' Little red riding hood '' Stiles said without hesitation in his voice he came to love the story of little red riding hood because that is what everyone called him,He was known as Little Red the Human boy that run's with the Wolf's. Weird enough it was the Witches that used to make fun of his nick name the most he always smiled at them before he made the witches regret setting foot in Beacon's Hill, As he listen to his mother hypnotizing voice he swore that he will protect his town at all cost no matter what.

After a few minutes of sleep Stiles woke up at 4.50 AM after making sure his parent's where a sleep he tipped tow back to his bed he sat on is bed he sighed before saying out loud ;

'' Okay Stiles it's now or never'' He took a big breathe before he let out a terrifying scream that would have made his Lydia proud.

His Parent's came running into his room Claudia got into his bed trying to restraint Stiles all while Stiles kept screaming and crying at the same time;

''WE NEED TO SAVE THEM! WE NEED TO GET THEM OUT THEY BURNING,THEY ARE BURNING!''

''Is okay sweetie shhh is okay honey tell Mommy who is burning Stiles'' Claudia asks with a calm voice.

''THE HALES MOMMY! WE NEED TO SAVE THE HALES LET ME GO! I NEED TO SAVE THEM MOMMY!'' Stiles screamed his long's out while he was trying to get out of Claudia's arm's.

Claudia gasp's she was in shocked she knew that her baby could inhered a few of her families power but never in a million year's she thought that her son could inhered her Grandmother's power.

'' _Oh god no! of all the power's he could inhered he had to get the power of a seer! I need to keep this a secret Stiles will be in danger if people found out about his power's specially my father they can never know '' _Claudia thought hugging her son with all her might while she was cooing reassuring word's to Stiles. But her thoughts where interrupted by John who walked over with a thin needle with calming Sedatives in it.

John inserted the Needle into a vein in Stiles arm after a few minutes Stiles slowly started to dose of in Claudia's arm's, Stiles eyes when wide when he saw his father with the needle he could not believe that his parent's would sedated him.

He forgot that his parent's kept strong sedatives in the house for when he had on of his uncontrollable tantrum's.

Dozing of in his mother's arm's listing to his parent's talking the last thing Stiles heard was his mother promising him that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	7. Chapter 7

TO ALL READER'S I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME THERE ARE ERROR'S IN MY GRAMMARMY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contain sex boy x boy love, violence, Death, you don't like this type of stories don't read you have been WARNED!.

This story does not follow the teen wolf Universe.

Disclaimer ;I do not own Teen Wolf Teen Wolf belongs to Russell Mulkahy.

Teen Wolf; Saving Beacon's Hill; Meeting with Hales &Soul-Mates!.

* * *

the next day the Stalinsky adult's where talking about their son oblivious that he was listening into their conversation.

''What was that last night Claudia? It has been a long time since we have been forced to sedate our son!'' John said with a serious voice.

''That last nigh was our son's Seer's power's manifesting itself''' claudia said with a sight.

''Seer's Power's ? Are you serous right now Claudia?!'' John said with a disbelief look on his face.

''DO NOT MOCK ME JOHN STILINSKY! you know damn right how powerful my family is ! Do not take this lightly!'' Claudia yelled.

'' I am sorry love but this is hard to believe ! A Seer! Of all the power's he could have gotten he had to inhered that one! If word's of Stiles power get's out the supernatural world will come and seek him out there hasn't been a thru born Seer's in more than 400 year's!

At this Stiles eyes when wide ''_ Holly shit ! they think I am a thru born Seer! I am so screwed!'' _ Stiles said to himself while he continue to listen to their conversation.

''I know that is why I decided to keep stiles power a secret the last Seer born from my family was my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother if my family find's out about Stiles they will try to take him away and I won't let that happened ! over my death body!'' Claudia said with a cold voice she had no love left for her family she will be damned if she let them take her baby.

''But baby Hiding a thru born Seer from the council is a crime punished by death! if the council find's out about Stiles they will kill us both for hiding him away from them!'' John said with fearful eyes.

'Don't worry so long we don't tell anyone know one will know'' Claudia said kissing John.

John sighted '' I hope your right love I hope you do '' John untangled himself from his wife embrace he when to the kitchen to pore himself a cup of coffee.

Stiles took the moment to sneak back to his room sitting on his bed he started to think.

''_ Council? what council?! does this mean that there is a council for the supernatural ? if so how come the traitor of Deaton never told me about it?! Son of a bitch ! one more lie that I will have to punish the bastard for!''_

Stiles spend the rest of the day playing outside with his friend's. somehow Lydia Martin manage to weasel her way into the group and Stiles took the opportunity to start teaching her magic he knew she had the power to do magic and he rather have a second mage as back up then having non.

While Stiles was playing in the backyard the doorbell ringed Claudia when and open the door and was surprise seeing the whole Hale family standing in her front door.

She smiled at them '' What can I help you with?''

''I think you know why we are here Your Highness '' Talia Hale said giving Claudia a small bow with her head.

As soon those word's left Talia's month Claudia happy face change into a cold mask she step aside holding the door open so that the Hales could come in.

Claudia took them to the Living room ''Waite I be right back'' Claudia said walking in direction of the backyard after a few minutes she escorted a group of children to the door after making sure the kid's where gone she when back to the living room she sat down pulling Stiles on her lap who was holding his favorite teddy bear while he was taking a peak at Derek who was looking at Stiles with curious eyes.

'So what is it that you want to talk to me about Talia'' Claudia asks.

''We are here to pay our respect to you Your Highness and the Royal Prince'' Talia Hale said with a serious voice.

'' There is no need for all that formality Talia and you don't need to pay your respect to me since I was the one who decided to move to beacon's without alerting the supernatural family's about my coming and before you start asking question's there is a reason I didn't tell you guys about me!and that reason is that I am currently hiding from my family and I intended to keep it that way is that clear '' Claudia said with narrowed eyes.

''I understand your secret is safe with me'' Talia said relief.

''Good an other thing I don't want you to tell that emissary of yours about me!'' Claudia said surprising Talia.

''Why?'' Talia asks.

''Simple I do not trust him ! he give me bad vibe ad I always listen to my instinct's '' Claudia said.

''See! I told you that man was mean mommy!'' Cora said .

'' Alright I will look into him '' Talia said with a sight.

Stiles wanted to go to the bad room he started to get of his mother's lap when Derek suddenly yelled.

''NOO ! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!'' while he was trying to grab Stiles.

everyone's eyes when wide while Claudia sighted.

''I never thought that my baby would find his soul mate so soon!''

''I wow'' was the only thing Talia said while Stiles eyes where huge of shock.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


End file.
